Lost and Given
by loversrebellion
Summary: Aria has Ezra and needs him but she wants Jason for a change
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:What do you feel

Disclaimer: Don't own pretty little liars

Aria's POV

Mysterious, rebellious, and suspicious are words that people use describe him. But me no I use more words than just that. His name Jason, Alison's brother after she died he moved away. But now he is back "Aria, Aria are you listening to me" I feel someone shaking me. I snap out of it "oh, sorry Ezra" I apologize but I'm not actually sorry. I don't even know why I am apologizing. "Aria, are you Ok" I feel his hand rub back and forth slowly against my arm. I nod my head quickly and look away I don't want him to know I'm thinking about another guy. I don't want to hurt him but I am tired of being a secret. I know he can't do anything about it and if he tried he would get arrested. I love him I really do but sometimes things get boring. "Sorry I got to go, bye Ezra" I say while quickly giving him a kiss on his lips. Before I can rush out of there his hand is already pulling me back. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" asking me with doubt in his voice. And all I can do is nod again I don't even give him time to completely take his hand off of me. I'm already out in the cold hallway panting and panicking. I try to drive home without thinking about Ezra or... Jason. "Jason" I hear my thoughts whisper to me and my heart beat to the sound of the name. I need to get him out of my head and heart I have Ezra I need to. I pull over by the school's basketball court and throw up. I can't take all of this confusion it's giving me a huge headache. Making me feel sick "Aria" I hear a familiar voice ask me in a caring voice. But I'm too scared to look up "Aria, It's going to rain you should get home." And now I know for sure it isn't a female's voice. I jump up when I feel the warmness of his hand grab my cold one. "Aria, It's me Jason" I hear him shout like he is trying to wake me up. "What?" I whisper weakly all I can see is his blurry face looking down at mine as he picks me up bridal style. I try to put my arms around his neck but I'm too weak so I let my arms fall. He shakes me a little bit before putting back in my car but in the passenger side. "I'm going to drive you home, Ok" he whispers I try to nod but my head falls back to the seat. All I can hear is the buckles of the seat belts, sound of car doors slamming, and drops of rain hitting the top of the car. Once the engine starts I fall asleep "Aria, come on your home" I feel him reach over me to unbuckle my seat belt. I finally open my eyes and gasp as I see his arms wrapped around me. "Sorry Aria...I...you" I hush him by putting my finger on his lips. I laugh sleepily "you say my name a lot, Jason" he just laughs along. And lifts me completely up "I love you, Jason" I whisper to him his laugh then stops right after he hears those word fly out of my mouth. "Your just tired, Aria" he says it so serious it hurts me. Because he doesn't believe me I don't want to deny it anymore but he's not letting me accept it. "But..." he just shuts me off "Aria, it's raining can't you see I have to get you in. Before you get more sick than you already are. We don't have time for this useless talk." I try to force a smile because he is caring about me but I then frown because he just called me confession useless. I try to see the good side to that but I can't. He runs me up my stairs and knocks on the door. "No ones home" I tell him in a quiet voice. He just shakes his head then digs in his pocket for my keys. When he finally finds them he opens the door and slowly walks in. "Do you want me to stay here with you" he sweetly asks me. I nod "Oh your clothes are wet, Aria. Can you change or are you too tired." I quickly look at myself as I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper. "Please dress me, Jason I can't do it myself." I look up at him he quickly shakes his head but then pauses and slowly nods. I know he doesn't want me to get more sick so he carries me upstairs. I see a confused look on his voice before I realize he has never been in my house before. So I point the way to my room he opens the door with hesitation and doubt in his eyes when he sets me down on my bed. "Aria, are you sure?" he ask me with the most care in his voice I have ever heard before from him. It startles me and helps me think, should I let him? My thoughts ask me, yes I answer. "Yes, Jason I'm sure." I answer him with no doubt in my weak voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Do you really want me to, Confess.

Disclaimer: "Please policeman I already told you I don't own Pretty little liars" *pulls out gun* "Then tell me who does."sob sob "It'sMarlene King!, Marlene King I tell you!"

Jason's POV

I set her down her slowly trying not to feel guilt because I really shouldn't she wants me to do this. And plus I don't want her to catch a cold I really do care about her. Because she sees more in me than what other people do. "Where are your clothes at?" I ask softly she points to her dresser by her window. I hurry and get some comfortable clothes for her. I get a black t-shirt and white sweats well and of course her underwear and bra. Which I really don't feel comfortable grabbing most people think I is a sex addict or a major pervert I'm really not. Trust me the girls I have been with were the ones always wanting and talking about sex. But I'm not a virgin either it's just that I care about Aria I don't want to see her body if she isn't ready for me to. But I know I need to because she is too weak and already sick to do it. First I start sliding her shirt up she weakly puts her arms up allowing me to finally take it off. Then I unbutton her pants and slide them down as softly as I can I don't want to hurt her. As soon as they land on the floor she looks at me with certainty in her eyes then nods. I slowly lift her back off the bed and undo her bra then toss it to the other side of the bed. I quickly put her other bra on not even bothering to look at her chest. As I do the same with her underwear but it's faster I look away while I'm taking and putting them on her. She forces a shy low laugh I just half smile at her while I put her sweats and t-shirt on. "Where do you want me to put your clothes?" I ask her in the lowest voice I have ever spoken in. She answers "Just hang them over the bathtub." I nod and walk over to her bathroom and do so. When I come back she is already lying down with the blanket halfway on her. I pull up the rest of the blanket to cover her up all the way. She gives me the brightest smile "Jason, I really do love you" she confesses to me. I smile back because I feel the same about her but something tells me she is already taken. I don't know if it's the second voice in my head or my heart's second beat. "I love you too Aria." I confess to her too she reaches her arms out to me I quickly hug her. I have never fallen in love before but I am falling for her I just know I am. The only reason why I moved back was to see her. "Jason" she loosens her grip "What?" I ask trying not to have worry in my voice. "Jason, you know that teacher Mr. Fitz?" she asks with fear. "Y-yeah" I answer "I'm with him, Jason" I break loose from the hug and pull myself back almost falling down. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask her with a little bit of anger. "Because, I love him too." She answers quickly and looking away from me like she is afraid maybe she is. "Don't be scared I'm Ok with it." I tell her and it's almost completely true. "Really?" she asks in that innocent cute little voice. I nod she slowly stands up and wraps her arms around my neck. "Look deep into my eyes Jason." I begin to stare into to her eyes confused of why she told me to. "Now close your eyes" she whispers I close my eyes while putting my hands on her hips. I feel her face bury in my neck and her cold breath hit me like wind. Her lips working their way up my neck, kissing my jawline then my lips. I wrap my arms completely around her waist and kiss her back I don't care if she is sick or not. "Jason" she takes a deep breath to say. "I'm sorry I led you on" she continues I take a step back fearing for the worst. Both of our arms fall from each other. "Y-you are c-confusing me, Aria" I manage to get out. "I love Ezra more than you I just barely notice that." I nod and try walking out but she keeps talking and I want to listen. "Jason, when Ali died I became more attached to you. I just wanted to know if I loved you and I do. It's just that I'm in love with Ezra. I only love you I'm not in love with you because I never had the time to fall in love with you. I wish I did but I didn't so I'm sorry I have to choose him over you. I just wanted to confess to you. Before it was too late I just wanted to know if you felt the same." I look back at her and for some reason I'm not mad. I guess I just wanted her to confess to me all this time. I guess this is good enough. I tell her "Thank you, Aria for confessing that's good enough for me." She nods and I walk out her room to out of her house and stand there and think. In the rain I begin walking home but before I can make it across the street. Something tells me to look back so I do. I see her in the window staring at me, watching me walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Do you have what you want, now?

Disclaimer: knock knock *opens door * "whose there" "pretty little liars" "pretty little liars who" "Pretty little liars that you don't own." "jerk" *slams door *

Ezra's POV

"Aria, Aria please answer the phone, are you Ok?" By the third time I call she answers "Yes Ezra I'm Ok." I'm so relieved to at least hear her voice. I was so scared that something bad happened to her. Aria is all I have I can't let her go. Not after all the stuff we have been through. If other people would find out beside me and her we would be separated. And judged I would be in jail and she would be alone with everyone criticizing. I don't want our lives to end up that way because I really care about us. I care about her more than me more than anything to be honest. "I'm sorry I ran away, Ezra and I'm ready to tell you why I did. I'm ready to tell you why I have been acting weird all this time." I take a long and deep breathe trying to get ready for what she wants and needs to tell me. "What is it, Aria" after I say that I hear her take a breath too then begins "Ezra, I love a other man like I do you." I try to relax but I don't want her to be taken away from me. "Who" I blurt out trying to hold these overwhelming negative feelings in. "A guy name Jason, but I love you more." She answers with some fear in her voice I don't want her to be scared but I'm scared too."What did you two do?" I ask managing to keep a little calm. "I got sick so I stopped by the school's gym. I was to weak to drive home so when Jason found me he drove me home. I was to sick to undress so I asked him to undress me since my clothes were wet and he did. But we did nothing else but kiss but then I told him that I was in love with you. And I only loved him but not as much as you." She says it so quickly but some how I managed to stay calm. "Well what did he do after you told him that." I ask with fear starting to appear in my voice as I'm pacing back and forth in my my bedroom. Looking outside to the rain trying not to imagine another man touching her even though it happened. At least Aria was always trustworthy with me and even if she lied she would tell me later on that she did. Then confess by telling the truth "He accepted it but he says he still loves me." She answers I nod starting to pace slower "That's good that he accepted it."

"Yeah" she agrees "Aria" I start, I want to tell her how much more she means to me. "Aria, I really love you more than you even know. I don't want us to be separated and I'm so sorry we have to stay a secret like this. But this is the only way I can be with you for now..." "Ezra, Ezra it's Ok I'm just glad I'm with you." I sigh "Yeah I am just glad I am with you too." And I really am I love Aria and no other woman will do. "Come back over please" I plead Aria "Ezra you don't have to beg I will be there in a minute." "Ok, bye love you" "bye love you too" I wait for a while by just staring outside at the rain. Until I hear a knock at the door but it's not Aria it's some man with blonde hair and you can tell he was in the rain. "I'm Jason" is the first thing he says 'oh this is the guy' is the first thing that comes to me."Mr. Fitz can we talk" I slowly nod and let him in. I don't know what I am thinking at the moment or feeling. "How do you know where I live?" I ask with no fear in my voice so he can see I'm not afraid if he wants to fight over Aria. Because I know he knows that me and Aria are together. "I..I" he tries to say something but I just cut him off. "Whatever it doesn't matter, what do you want?" getting straight to the point. "I want Aria" he admits with no fear in his voice either."Well you can't have her" I scream with nothing but anger inside of me. "We will see about that" He says with a little evil smirk on his face. Before I know it we are punching each other in the face, each other get thrown around. But this is for Aria so I don't give up and neither does he I can tell by the way is fighting that he really loves her too. I guess I underestimated that "Ezra, Ezra let me in" I hear Aria's voice screaming and banging at the door. But I don't stop fighting until I see blood. Aria some how gets in and I see her face and oh no don't ever want to see her make that face again. "Ezra, Jason" she is crying and I just want to comfort her and I'm pretty sure Jason wants to too but we are both really hurt. Both lying in each others blood trying to get up yeah I underestimated all of us. Normally I wouldn't do this but who do you think I am if you think I am not going to fight for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are you going to choose?

Disclaimer: I lost the contract to own pretty little liars so yeah don't own it.

Aria's POV

I automatically call 911 when I see both of them bloody. I'm scared and stuttering into the phone. And that's all I can remember is seeing blood and just dialing. Now we are here Jason and Ezra in hospital beds and I am here sitting between them. This is really a bright hospital "Aria" I hear both of their voices say to me like a race, trying to be the first to be heard by my ears.

But everytime my ears here them the same time. Some how I feel like this is my fault. I should have never let myself get too attached to Jason. Or let myself fall in love with Ezra. Now I am here afraid as I have ever been, why did I tell Jason that about Ezra?. Why did I tell Ezra about Jason? I don't make sense to myself I feel dumb.

"Jason, Ezra" I whisper trying to get most of the fear out of my voice but I end up choking it out. "Aria" I hear them both say together again and it's so hard for me to choose. Why is it so hard for you to choose? My thoughts agree with my heart. 'You have to leave just leave Aria you aren't strong enough to deal with this', my mind says. But my heart says 'you are strong don't give up.' I don't know who to listen to.

I slowly get up to say my finally words because I need time off from this to make my decision. To choose to spend my life with. "Ezra, Jason I'm sorry I have to leave to try to figure this out. And I just need time give me time. Because I am not giving up on you two, I..I never could, I love you both. But I can't deal with this pressure right now. And, I don't expect you to stop living until I get back, no I expect you to keep living and also thinking about this too."

They both nod weakly and I sit back down as they look at me both confused. I just take Ezra's left hand and Jason's right hand. And just lay back in the hospital chair to relax I try to relax it takes a while to get settled in but when I do this feels right. I guess Jason and Ezra think the same because they are both smiling along with me.

When I said I was going to leave for a while to choose I didn't mean that I would walk away from them. It meant that my mind was going to shut down to let my heart decide and I don't think that is going to be anytime soon. Because I am happy with both of them we all are.


End file.
